


Breaths

by Linisen



Series: Catfish: A love story [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Catfishverse, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I bet you’re adorable,” Yuuri says and Vitya lets out a soft sigh. There’s more rustling.“You’re adorable,” Vitya shoots back. “The cutest, hotest, most beautiful man I have ever seen.”“Stop,” Yuuri giggles, stomach filling with butterflies as he feels his cheeks warm.“It’s true though,” Vitya says, sighing. “I wish you were here so I could kiss your pretty face.”_____________________________________or. before the show and the boys officially meeting, their relationship progresses in a more physical way, even if they can only use their voices.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Catfish: A love story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198906
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> HI!  
> I wasn't expecting to come back to this but when one gets prompted wonderful things happen. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> /Lina

Yuuri’s lounging around on the couch in his and Phichit’s apartment watching Netflix when his phone chimes with a notification. He’s been taking it easy today, after a grueling practice session at school yesterday. His body feels exhausted, and the dance teacher had urged all of them to take a day to rest, followed by simply conditioning and stretching on Sunday. A smile curls on Yuuri’s lips from the familiar and customized ringtone, and he reaches for his phone, frowning at the time. Vitya isn’t usually awake this late, being the morning person that he is. Yuuri swipes to answer, pressing the phone to his ear as he rolls onto his back. The afternoon sun is shining in through the windows behind him, and other then the now background noise from the TV the apartment is quiet. Vicchan is sleeping in his doggy bed in Yuuri’s bedroom, and Phichit is at the rink. 

“Hi Vitya,” Yuuri greets. “Is everything alright? Why are you up so late?”

 _“Yuuurriii,”_ Vitya sing-songs, and Yuuri smiles at the sound of his voice. _“I miss you.”_

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks, unable to keep the joy from his voice. “It’s so late for you.”

 _“Some co-workers urged me to join them for drinks,”_ Vitya says and Yuuri can hear rustling in the background. _“I just got home.”_

“Are you drunk?” Yuuri asks, warmth seeping into his voice. Vitya giggles.

 _“Not drunk,”_ he protests. _“Tipsy.”_

“You sure?” Yuuri chuckles. 

_“Very sure, I only had two beers and the last was over two hours ago,”_ Vitya confirms. _“I’m just a bit warm and cozy.”_

“I bet you’re adorable,” Yuuri says and Vitya lets out a soft sigh. There’s more rustling. 

_“You’re adorable,”_ Vitya shoots back. _“The cutest, hotest, most beautiful man I have ever seen.”_

“Stop,” Yuuri giggles, stomach filling with butterflies as he feels his cheeks warm. 

_“It’s true though,”_ Vitya says, sighing. _“I wish you were here so I could kiss your pretty face.”_

“I wish I was too,” Yuuri agrees. It would be a dream, being able to actually meet, to make all the fantasies lingering in Yuuri’s mind come to life. 

_“What are you doing?”_ Vitya asks. 

“I’m on the couch, still having a rest day. Phichit’s out to the rink so I’m just watching some Netflix. What about you? You just came home?”

 _“Mmh, I just got into bed,”_ Vitya confirms, voice low. It makes Yuuri’s skin tingle. How lovely it would be to be there in bed with him. To be able to reach out and caress his skin, to hold him close. Yuuri’s been thinking about it more and more recently. _“I wish you were here Yuuri. So much.”_

“I wish I was too,” Yuuri agrees again. Heat has started pooling in his gut from the thought of sharing a bed with Vitya, have his low voice whisper things in his ear. “I wish I could touch you and hold you.”

 _“Where would you touch me Yuuri?”_ Victor asks, and Yuuri feels his stomach flip. They’ve never done this before, never crossed this line. Yuuri’s wanted to a few times, but he’s always pulled back, scared it might be too much, that Vitya might not want him like that. 

“I’d start by kissing your lips,” Yuuri says, closing his eyes to imagine it better, to try to feel the warmth that would travel from Vitya’s lips to his own. “I’d kiss you till you’re breathless.”

 _“Mmh,”_ Vitya hums, and it makes a shiver run down Yuuri’s spine. _“I’d tangle my fingers in your hair.”_

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, licking his lips. “I’d kiss down your throat.”

 _“Would you leave marks?”_ Vitya asks cheekily, and Yuuri lets out a shuddering breath. 

“Would you want me to?” he asks. His hand has moved underneath his shirt, fingers caressing softly at the sensitive skin above his waistband. 

_“Yes, Yuuri so much,”_ Vitya answers. He’s a bit breathless now. Yuuri wants to know what he’s doing, if his hands too have wandered to his skin. 

“Y-yeah then I will,” Yuuri says. “I’d suck a mark into the hollow of your throat, as my hands moved up underneath your shirt.” This is definitely moving towards unexplored territory. Yuuri’s in no way experienced here. 

_“Mmh,”_ Victor moans, and the sound goes straight to Yuuri’s groin, making his cock harden quicker. _“I’d want you to undress me.”_

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees, licking his lips again. His fingers have traveled to just below his waistband, still teasing. “How much?”

 _“All of it,”_ Vitya answers on a breath. Yuuri lets out a soft moan. _“What are you doing right now Yuuri?”_

“I’m,” Yuuri starts, letting out a breath. He wants this so much, he has to push his slight embarrassment from what he’s feeling aside. “I’m getting really hard.”

 _“Yeah?”_ Vitya asks, breathy in the receiver. _“Are you touching yourself?”_

“No I- I haven’t moved that far yet,” Yuuri admits. He takes a deep breath, and then he pushes his pants and underwear down his hips. His cock springs free, hard and longing to be touched.

 _“I am,”_ Vitya admits, and it sends more arousal drumming through Yuuri’s veins. _“I’m imagining it’s you, your hand on me.”_

“I’d want that, I’d want to hear you moan my name as I touch you,” Yuuri says, hands caressing closer and closer, teasing himself till he’s aching. His legs fall open as much as they can with the pants around his knees. 

_“Mmh, yes Yuuri. I want to touch you too. Will you do it for me?”_ Vitya asks, and Yuuri can’t deny him, not when he wants so much. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees finally wrapping his hand around his aching erection. “Ahh.”

 _“Yes Yuuri,”_ Vitya responds, moans and gasps falling from his lips. _“Does mmh-, does it feel good?”_

“So good,” Yuuri agrees as he strokes up his cock, slowly back down. “I’m so hard.” 

_“I’d love to feel it in my hand,”_ Vitya says, and Yuuri lets out a whimper. _“To give you all the pleasure I can.”_

“Hnng,” Yuuri moans, hand slowly picking up pace. It feels so good, so much more with Vitya’s voice in his ears, his gasps and moans. “So good. Feels so- mmh- so good.”

 _“Yuuri I’m- aah- I’m gonna come,”_ Vitya gasps, and Yuuri’s hand picks up it’s pace even more. The idea of Vitya coming to the thought of him makes him feel hot all over, gasping and moaning as the pleasure increases. 

“Yes, yeah I-,” Yuuri moans back. “Vitya, Vitya aaha.”

 _“Yuuri!”_ Vitya gasps loudly and Yuuri guesses that he comes, and a high pitched noise coming through the receiver. It’s so hot, so incredibly hot. Yuuri’s hand increases it’s pace and it feels so good he can’t form words, not even when Vitya comes down from his high and urges him on, calling him pretty, how he loves the way Yuuri sounds, how he wishes he was there so he could take Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. It’s that sentence that pushes Yuuri over the edge, and he arches off the couch as he comes, spurting come over his clothed chest and stomach. He’s breathing heavily afterwards, muscle twitching and mouth dry.

 _“Wow,”_ Vitya says. _“That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a long time.”_

“It might be the best I’ve ever had,” Yuuri says in his post orgasm bliss. Vitya chuckles wamly, and Yuuri wishes he was there so he could hold him close and kiss his lips. “Sorry if that was too much.”

 _“Not at all,”_ Vitya says, he sounds sleepy but happy, and Yuuri can’t help but smile. _“I adore you.”_ Yuuri’s stomach fills with butterflies. _“Stay with me on the phone till I fall asleep?”_

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees, pulling his pants and underwear up. He pulls the come stained shirt off too, slowly standing. “You want me to sing you a lullaby?”

Vitya giggles. _“Yes definitely,”_ he says, and Yuuri smiles, flushing as he starts singing on his way to the bathroom.   
“Kira kira Hikaru, osora no hoshi yo. Mabataki shite wa, minna wo miteru. Kira kira Hikaru, osora no hoshi yo. Kira kira Hikaru, osora no hoshi yo. Minna wo uta ga, toduku to ii wa. Kira kira Hikaru, osora no hoshi yo,” Yuuri sings, dropping the shirt into the laundry basket before he heads back to the couch. Vitya’s fallen quiet on the other side of the line, and Yuuri wonders if he’s fallen asleep.

“That was lovely Yuuri,” he says whe Yuuri’s done, voice soft and sweet. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Want me to write a prompt for you? Check this [twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20) post out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
